The present invention relates to a machine designed for classifying, cleansing and arranging textile tubes.
Various machines of this type for the classification and arrangement of textile tubes are now known for example from Italian Pat. Nos. 748,403, 988,521, and 922,333. In these machines, inclined elemental planes are used to obtain the classification necessary. However, this leads to intermingling of clean tubes and tubes holding residues of yarn.